Booty
}} Booty, en español Botín, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la cantante Jennifer Lopez junto a Iggy Azalea. Sera presentada por Laetitia Coro con solos de Tanya y Leria. Contexto de la Canción: Desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Laetitia Coro con solos de Tanya y Leria: Big, big booty What you got? A big booty (Tanya: Uuh) Big, big booty What you got? A big booty (Leria: Shake that) Big, big booty What you got? A big booty (Tanya: Go to work) Big, big booty What you (Leria: Ain’t that freak?) ... Big, big booty What you got? A big booty Big, big booty What you got? A big booty Big, big booty What you got? A big booty Big, big booty What you (Leria: Ain’t that freak?) Tanya: Have you seen her on the dance floor? She got the boom, shake the room That’s the lightning and the thunder You wanna meet her, you wanna touch her? See the light in her eyes, and it starts to make you wonder Leria: All the sexy girls in the party Go and grab a man, bring him to the dance floor Go on let them jeans touch you while you're dancing It’s his birthday, give him what he ask for (Tanya: Let me show you how to do it) Laetitia Coro con solos de Tanya y Leria: Big, big booty What you got? A big booty (Tanya: Uuh) Big, big booty What you got? A big booty (Leria: Shake that) Big, big booty What you got? A big booty (Tanya: Go to work) Big, big booty What you (Leria: Ain’t that freak?) Tanya: The way she moves I know you want her She light the fire, get you right That’s the lightning and the thunder You wanna meet her, you gotta touch her Hold on tight for the ride 'Cause you know you gonna love her Leria: All the sexy girls in the party Go and grab a man, bring him to the dance floor Go on let them jeans touch you while you're dancing It’s his birthday, give him what he ask for (Tanya: Let me show you how to do it) Laetitia Coro con solos de Tanya y Leria: Big, big booty What you got? A big booty (Tanya: Uuh) Big, big booty What you got? A big booty (Leria: Shake that) Big, big booty What you got? A big booty (Tanya: Go to work) Big, big booty What you (Leria: Ain’t that freak?) Leria: They begging me to drop down on it, but right now, Leggy on the top The last time the world seen a booty this good, it was on "Tanya From The Block" I got 'em going crazy lately But, baby, knowin' that only make me Wanna tell all of my ladies to get up on the floor and just shake it, shake it Ya'll know what I've been on, ya'll know that I've been on I'm Queen Big Booty Leggy, now find me a bone to sit on Girls with the cheeks, put 'em hands in the air Then pop that, pop that, let 'em know that you in here See, everybody wanna get a taste You know that we've got enough to share But fact we girls with the big fat booty too fancy to ever play fair Tanya: Mesmerized by the size of it You can fight it if you like, take your time I can guarantee you’ll have the time of your life Leria: Throw up your hands if you love a big booty Tanya: Work Leria: Shake that Tanya: Go to work Leria: Let me show you how to do it Tanya: Work Leria: Shake that Tanya: Go to work, go to work Leri: Ain’t that freak? Laetitia Coro con solos de Tanya y Leria: Big, big booty What you got? A big booty Big, big booty What you got? A big booty Big, big booty What you got? A big booty Big, big booty What you got? A big booty Tanya: Shake that Vídeos: Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo New Style Tag Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Laetitia Coro Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Tanya Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Leria